She Lived Her Life
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: She lived her life because he asked her. Het. Eighth in Will's Halloween stories for my beloved Jack and our darling babies, year 2012.


Title: "She Lived Her Life"  
Dedicated To: With infinite love to my wonderous, magical, and always inspirational beloved husband, Jack, with whom I'm blessed to be celebrating our seventh anniversary! And, as always, to our darling children, too!  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: She lived her life because he asked her.  
Warnings: Het, Character Death, Future Fic  
Word Count: 1,029  
Date Written: 3 September, 2012  
Series: The eighth of Pirate Turner's Halloween stories for 2012  
Disclaimer: Danielle, Thackery Binx, Hocus Pocus, and all other recognizable characters mentioned within are © & TM Disney and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She had only known him for a night, but in that one night, he totally changed her life forever. Not only did meeting him affirm her belief in Witches, Witchcraft, Zombies, magic, and talking animals, but it also gave her a role model to look for in guys as she grew older. Sadly, none of the boys she met growing up could come anywhere close to Thackery Binx, and the men, once she was grown, were even worse.

Most of them were interested in one thing, just like her mother and Allison had warned her. A few were kind, but they thought she was crazy when she tried to relate her greatest adventure to them. There were one or two who actually believed her and set out to help her find more magic, but she never did and, sooner or later, she grew apart from them as well.

Nobody could match Binx. He might have been a cat for most of the night when she had known him and she might have only been a kid, but despite the species and age differences, something had clicked within them. He had been the sweetest, most caring, and wonderful guy she had ever known, fur not withstanding, and his green eyes had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It had been his eyes that had first helped her to recognize him in his human, or ghost, form, and it was his eyes that she saw the most in her dreams. Sometimes, he was human in her dreams; sometimes, he was still trapped in the cat enchantment. Sometimes, they were in her time; sometimes, in his. When they were back in the seventeenth century, it was sometimes due to time travel, and other times, she and Max had grown up as kids of his time rather than ever knowing the future. Regardless, Binx was always in her dreams.

He was always there waiting for her whenever she closed her eyes and never far from her mind even when Dani was awake. She daydreamed about him in class and later at work. No man could come close to comparing to him, and in truth, she didn't want them to. She wanted her best friend. She craved being with her beloved Binx again more than she craved air for somehow, on that magical, Halloween night, when they had met each other, they had connected as much more than friends. They were soul mates, and once soul mates were parted, no matter what stood between them, rather it was time, species, enchantments, or worlds, they never stopped wanting to be together again.

But he had told her to live her life. He had told her to go with the living and explained to her that his time was over but her time was now. It was hard to ilk out a living in a world in which she didn't even care to be, what with its lack of magic, idiot boys who all shared the same desire, disbelief in Halloween and the paranormal, and, most of all, its distinct lack of Thackery Binx, but Danielle managed. She never married or had children in the normal sense of the word, but she did have cats.

She had cats of every shape and size. She had black cats, white cats, tabby cats, brown cats, gray cats, orange cats, cats of every color ever seen on any feline. She had cats that she took in off of the streets, cats that she picked up in parking lots, cats that she saved from death row in supposed animal shelters, and cats that the people she knew gave to her when they could, or would, no longer care for them themselves. She had cats of both genders and every age. She had cats almost as old as she.

She had all sorts of every type of cat imaginable, and she loved every one of them. Yet none of them talked. None of them, no matter how sweetly they cuddled with her, how reassuringly they purred, how gently they licked her fingers, or how much they made her laugh, could fill the void in her heart. Nobody could but one, but she lived her life as he had asked her to do so many years ago when she'd been so young and still naive.

She lived her life, never once stopping dreaming of him, never once, for even a second, forgetting him, but always yearning to be with him. She lived her life as he would have wanted her to do, taking care of those who could not take care of themselves and making sure that no more idiot virgins lit any more hundred year-old, black candles. She lived her life until the day she died, still alone except for her cats and on, as fate would have it, the very same holiday upon which they had first met.

When Dani passed into that realm beyond the curtain, when the veil lifted and at last let her go under, she wasn't sure where she was going except to him. She didn't know if she'd find him in Heaven, the Elysian Fields, Hell, or somewhere else, but when he appeared before her, glowing and smiling in white and yet with a shadow swishing behind him where a tail would have been had he still been a cat, Dani knew she was finally where she belonged. She raced into his waiting, open arms. He hugged her, laughing and smiling, and kissed her at last, and Dani knew that, wherever they were, whatever eternity held for them, it was Heaven for she finally had her sweet, wonderful, and beloved soul mate, her Binx, back with her where he belonged!

"I love you!" she excitedly whispered the words she'd been waiting all her life to say.

He laughed some more, and she giggled as he whirled her around in his arms. He gazed into her eyes with all the love he'd always held for her alone, then brought her back down beside him. "And I love you!" he vowed and kissed her again on that most magical night when soul mates reunited.

**The End**


End file.
